


Promise

by chaoticamanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have to talk. Four words that cause Lily Evans panic and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluffy drabble! :) Originally posted on ff.net

**We have to talk.**

The words were seared into Lily's brain. During Transfiguration, her boyfriend, James, had slipped her a piece of parchment adorned messily with those four words. She'd expected something cute or funny, as was the usual for James. Lily had not been prepared for the phrase and she'd only been able to mouth back a panicked 'okay' before avoiding his gaze for the rest of the lesson.

That was this morning. Lily's heart had been pounding throughout most of the day and she'd been shaky and sweaty, avoiding everyone at all costs. She even skipped lunch in the Great Hall, not that she thought anyone had noticed. Her afternoon lessons could not hold her attention and she found herself lost inside her own mind.

**We have to talk.**

Currently Lily was locked in her small dormitory, her chin on her knees and tears streaming down her face. She remembered before she'd said yes to James, back when he was Potter, she'd told Marlene that he was just going to use her and dump her. Now here she was, that very same scenario she'd dreaded ever happening playing out before her.

James had not made much effort to speak with her today. Their usual banter was awkward small talk until it fully died out altogether. His best friends, The Marauders, had all been somewhat occupied today as well, offering no distractions. Remus was with Madame Pomfrey as it was his time of the month and Sirius had been absorbed in his newest fling. That left Peter, who was no better at small talk than Lily, and kept James the quietest he'd ever been. Lily herself had fidgeted and wrapped her arms around herself, like she could keep herself together if she did not let go.

**We have to talk.**

At first Lily had tried to convince herself that James did not intend to break up with her, but what else could call for such a serious phrase? Despite her wishes, her mind betrayed her and laid out an entire scene in which James Potter would brutally dump Lily Evans like last week's mashed potatoes. She was so out of it that the ever witty girl could not even come up with proper similes.

She'd ended up skipping Potions, her last lesson of the day and her only afternoon class with James today. The dormitories that she and James shared seemed like a safe haven and she'd been bawling her eyes out for the past half hour.

Finally she lifted herself off of the floor and tiredly searched through her drawers for pajamas. It seemed like a pajama kind of day and after all, why not go down in as comfortable a getup as possible? Changing into an over-sized t-shirt and thin leggings, she wiped her eyes and sniffled her way through the next fifteen minutes.

Potions class would've ended by now and James should be arriving soon. Wrapping her arms around herself as tight as possible, she sat on the worn couch in their own Common Room, trying to find warmth in the fire. When she heard the familiar sound of brick falling away, she did not look up. Not until James said softly, "Hey, Lils."

Slowly she looked away from the orange embers to face her boyfriend. As usual his hair was mess, but a cute one at that. James ran his fingers through it, letting out a deep breath as he met her eyes. When he took notice of the bags underneath and the redness of her dark green eyes, his mouth dropped open. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lily's voice was soft and hoarse and she all but whispered, "Just say it already."

"What?" James look genuinely confused and she could not help but roll her eyes.

"We have to talk." The words that had been etched into her chest and bounced around her mind tasted dirty on her tongue.

James leaned back a bit an straightened. "Er...well, I don't really know how to say this, Lily. Lily," he repeated my name with warmth, as if all the emotions he couldn't say were surmised in it. "I wanted to this to be...different, y'know? I'm sorry this is going to come out like shit, but it's the best I can do." His voice took on a desperate tone and Lily's eyebrows furrowed.

"The best?" Lily felt anger rising up in her. She did not deserve to be thrown away so easily. "The best you can do is make me cry for hours? Ignore me?"

"What? I- I made you cry? Merlin, this is going all wrong. I knew I should've talked to Moony about this..." Seeing Lily's half bewildered face, he trailed off before swallowing deeply.

James sort of stepped to Lily, sitting next to her and holding her hand. "I...I love you Lily. More than anything else in the world, except maybe Quidditch because let's face it-" Lily couldn't help but giggle and whack his arm and James seemed to relax, grinning softly. Her anger was always diffused by humor if still in the early stages of rage. "Kidding, joking, of course," he continued. "I...will you..would you, Lily Evans, want to be, erm, my wife in the future?"

Lily was speechless. She finally managed to choke out after a silent pause in which James looked at her like a lost puppy, "You're asking me to marry you?"

"No!" he exclaimed, before blushing and saying, "Well yes, but not now. I'm...sort of asking you to be with me long enough for me to ask you to marry me?"

Lily's eyes widened and James backtracked, "Like...like a promise! I got a promise ring! I'm sorry...I'm shit at words, Lils." He offered her a nervous smile. She was fairly sure she understood now and her eyes roamed his face.

"Yes." She said it simply, but the one word was full of emotions.

Stunned James just stared at her, his mouth slightly open, until she laughed again. His grin could've lit up five Christmas trees. "Promise?" He said softly, kissing her soft lips and wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. He'd half expected her to punch him in the face and walk out. You never knew with Lily. But that's what he loved about her.

"I do," she nodded softly as they kissed again, her hand rising to stroke the stubble on the side of his face. "But if you ever use the phrase 'we have to talk' again, I will kill you. Okay?"

A chuckle rumbled throughout James's chest and he whispered into her lips, "I promise."


End file.
